Violet Eyes
by Chiisai-tori
Summary: Monk and Miko challenge Kagome left the past for good. But on New Year's Eve she sees someone who looks an awful lot like a certain monk, what will happen?


Monk and Miko Challenge – Kagome has left the past for good, but what happens when she sees Miroku in some form at the New Year celebrations? (Sorry if this is uber-late, but I've only just seen the challenge post, so I thought I'd take a crack at it.)

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing 'em for a bit. Will give them back mostly undamaged.

* * *

**Violet Eyes**

A year is a very long time.

Many things can happen in the space of a year. A secret dream can come true, love can come and go, accomplishments can be made and celebrated, hope can vanish, tears can be shed, hearts can break.

For the past year Kagome Higurashi had been completely and utterly numb. Life carried on around her as she seemed to just stand in the middle of it all, like a boulder in the path of a rushing river, completely oblivious.

A year since she had left; a year since the demon Naraku had finally, _finally_ been defeated once and for all. Almost from the very day she had made her decision, emotion had not touched her. She saw the worried looks from her mother – bless the woman, she never gave up – the confused grumbles of her dear grandfather, the sulky pout of a little brother whose sister refused to play their silly games anymore.

At least some things never changed – her friends were still giggly, gossipy and determined to set her up.

"Kagome-chan! Stop moping around and get out here! The people are starting to arrive, you don't want to miss the New Year do you? Come _on_!" Aiko blasted through the bedroom door, face flushed from a combination of irritation, excitement and the effort of running up a flight of stairs. "I saw the cutest guy outside, I'll bet he's just your type – you're not wearing that, are you?" Kagome could only watch in bemusement as the chatty whirlwind rummaged through her wardrobe frantically, trying to find the outfit that was 'just right'.

"Aiko-chan, don't fuss so much. It's going to be dark out there anyway. I doubt anyone would even see me."

Her friend eyed her jeans-and-shirt ensemble with clear disgust. "That's not the point, Kagome-chan!" she wailed. "You want to see the New Year in properly, don't you?"

"Actually, I really don't expect it to be much different from the last one."

"Agh! Why do I even bother? Here, try this on…"

A short time later, having been poked and prodded into a dress that passed inspection, Kagome joined the growing throng in the shrine courtyard. Against her will, she found her eyes being drawn to the old well, now boarded up tight. Absently she felt her hand drift down to rest on her hip, the soft bump signifying the presence of a small jewel and reassuring her in an odd way.

She had never told anyone where the Shikon no Tama had disappeared to after that fateful wish had been made. It hadn't seemed worth the trouble, somehow. Inuyasha would have pitched a fit. Still, as a human he couldn't really do much damage, and Kikyou would keep him in line…

'Not thinking about it, not thinking about it…ow, headache.'

She barely noticed when Aiko latched firmly onto her arm – that would bruise later, she was sure – and dragged her over to the 'cute guy who was just her type' for that evening. Reluctantly, and a tad embarrassed at her outgoing friend's behaviour, she lifted her gaze to observe Aiko's latest victim…experiment…whatever.

'A handsome face,' was the first thought to reach her mind. 'Whoa…tall, too.' But it was the eyes that caught her attention and held her entranced. The introduction went on unnoticed. "This is Akito…Kagome-chan, are you listening?"

A ghostly image of a staff and heavy purple robes danced across her vision as she stared dumbstruck into uniquely violet eyes. For the first time in a year, she felt something.

Blind panic. She bolted.

When her mind cleared, she grew aware of a tightness in her chest and tears streaming down her face. All it took was one moment for her to notice that her treacherous body was somehow curled into the side of the shed surrounding the old well, and something inside her shattered. Great, gulping sobs shook her small frame as a year of sorrow and denial caught up with her.

"Excuse me, Higurashi-san? Er…Kagome-san? Are you alright?" A gentle hand on her shoulder had her flinching sharply. The hand quickly withdrew. "Ah, sorry. It's just, you looked so upset, I couldn't help but be worried…Kagome-san?"

She glanced up – violet eyes looked back at her in concern.

"I…I'm sorry. It's only that," she sniffed quietly, "you remind me of someone. A very dear friend."

"Oh?"

She looked away. "He's dead."

"Ah. I am sorry. Should I…do you want me to leave?"

'Snap _out_ of it!' she thought fiercely. 'The poor guy didn't do anything!'

"No!" she blurted out before he could get away. "No, I mean…please stay. It's okay, really." He looked a little unsure, but settled himself down to watch the goings-on in the courtyard, curiously glancing at his new acquaintance every now and then.

And Kagome finally allowed herself to remember…and to feel.

_Laughter when the fizzy soda first took Miroku unawares, shocking him immensely that a drink could be so dangerous._

_Laughter when his lecherous instincts got the better of him, getting him chased by a furious taijya and her weapon._

_Laughter when he showed his true colours and scammed his way into the best accommodation in town._

_Laughter when Naraku finally died, when the Kaza-ana finally vanished and he gave her the biggest bear hug of all time – spinning madly and collapsing in a dizzy, giggling heap._

There had been so much laughter.

The voice which seemed so familiar and yet so foreign broke into her reverie, startling her. "Oh, it's nearly midnight. They're going to count down, soon." Violet eyes glittered mischeviously. "A kiss for the New Year, my lady? It's a Western tradition, I believe." He grinned. "And we mustn't break tradition."

Laughter. Noisy, blessed laughter.

"Eh, maybe next year," she chuckled, waving him off with one hand. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same, and for the first time she was glad of it. "Maybe next year."

"Very well," he sighed, feigning dejection admirably. "I shall deal with the rejection somehow, I'm sure." Akito dropped the act suddenly, giving her a closer look that reminded her oh, so much of the too-perceptive monk she had left behind. "Are you feeling better now? You're not crying anymore, which I must say is an improvement."

Kagome almost nodded, then had a rather Miroku-esque idea – he would have been proud. "I need a hug."

Put on the spot, her new friend choked slightly, then pulled himself together and draped an arm across her shoulders, drawing her close. "Is this okay?"

"Nope, no good," she said, trying not to giggle. She wrapped her arms around his waist snugly, pillowing her head on his chest and sighing. Much better. "_That's_ a hug," she stated happily, her former vivacity creeping back to her face, making her eyes sparkle.

"Who am I to argue?" he shrugged, looping his arms around her. "Besides, this is kind of comfortable," he smiled down at her. The sound of cheering reached their ears.

The New Year had begun.

* * *

Hard to end this one, sorry if it seems a bit odd. But hey, it leaves the future wide open, doesn't it? Hope you liked it. 


End file.
